


Колдовство цвета солнца

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В городе из железа Ворон ищет ведьму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Колдовство цвета солнца

**Author's Note:**

> Также использованы элементы сказки Андерсена "Дикие лебеди"

На словах всё просто.  
Уже давно бродят по улицам шепотки, бьются в грязные окна слухи: в городе прячется ведьма. В великом городе, отлитом из железа и стоящем на железе. В единственном городе на земле.  
— Ведьма, — разносит над крышами ветер.  
— Колдунья, — застревает в чьих-то покрытых серебром волосах.  
— Волшебница, — влетает в открытые двери подвалов.   
В одном из таких подвалов просыпается Ворон. Среди груды старого тряпья его легко не заметить: он сам весь помятый и кажется древним. Ровно до того момента, пока не выходит на свет.   
Настоящего солнца город не видел уже очень давно. В фонарях заперты болотные спрайты, и административному совету всё равно, правду ли говорят о том, что каждый огонёк —заблудшая человеческая душа. Даже если правда — это ничего не изменит, и мертвенный свет продолжит заливать булыжники мостовых, уставшие лица и железо. Теперь каждый носит его с собой: в качестве трости, протеза или новых шпор. Город скрипит и стонет. Ворон покрепче затягивает узел своего покрытого пятнами плаща.  
Под плащом — то, что может исправить только ведьма. Самая настоящая, а не те бесчисленные шарлатанки, с которыми Ворон уже говорил.   
Ветер продолжает петь о колдунье песнь, и Ворон молит закрытые небеса о том, чтобы ему повезло.

И ему везёт.   
У реки почти никто не живёт — она давно превратилась в медленно текущую по болоту грязь. Железо упирается в русло, и чёрный поток извивается, подобно гигантской змее. Все ушли подальше от зловонной змеи. Все — но не ведьма.  
Она заняла большой дом — может, королевский, если у города вообще когда-то был король. Каждый шаг здесь отдаётся гулом, каждый шорох тёмного одеяния — громом. Колдунья выходит Ворону навстречу. В глазах её плещется зелёный огонь. Колдовской огонь. И Ворон смеётся.

Он сдёргивает плащ. Ведьма тут же подаётся вперёд, проводит своими бледными пальцами по чёрным перьям, осторожно, словно боится их помять.   
— Откуда? — хрипит.   
Ворону нравится, как звучит её голос. Словно птичий клёкот. Будто ведьма уже забыла, как разговаривают люди.  
И Ворон рассказывает колдунье свою историю. Не столько печальную, сколько полную тоски по братьям и сестре. Крапивы не хватило, и последняя рубашка осталась без рукава. Вот и всё.   
На словах всё просто.  
На деле — уже не так.

Ведьма — не просто ведьма, а фея, одна из тех, коими пугают в железном городе людей. Одна из тех, у кого в рукаве всегда припрятано проклятье на всякий случай. Но у этой феи нет никаких козырей. Она — фея в железном городе. В доме с железными прутьями в стенах, с железной крышей над головой.  
Фея в тюрьме.   
— Почему? — не понимает Ворон.  
Зачем приходить туда, где можно погибнуть? Что стоит такой цены?  
И тогда фея обнажает свою спину, и Ворон видит осколки костей и запёкшуюся кровь. Остовы крыльев — одно из самых грустных зрелищ, что довелось видеть Ворону за всю свою жизнь.  
Она вернулась за своими крыльями. А когда поняла, что никогда их не найдёт, город уже проглотил её. Железный лабиринт уже ослабил её колдовской огонь. Только и осталось, что сверкать глазами да просить у речных чудовищ милости. Даже хранители рек в городе похожи на монстров.

Ворон уходит. Фея остаётся в своей тюрьме.  
Где-то над городом заходит солнце, но никто этого не видит.  
Железный город скрипит и стонет, перемалывая волшебные крылья. 

Но Ворон возвращается. Он приносит железо — ещё больше, и фея сверкает недобро глазами. Она никогда прежде не видела кузнечного молота или мехов. Всё это — людское колдовство.   
Ворон возвращается каждый вечер. Груды хлама растут в старом королевском доме.   
Ворон мастерит, тихо переговариваясь с любопытной феей.  
Где-то над серым небом прогорает рассвет. А они этого не видят.  
Ворон смотрит в зелёные глаза феи. Фея не отрывает взгляда от чёрного крыла, не предназначенного для полёта.  
На словах всё просто.

Железные крылья — величайшая глупость.   
Фея шипит, её колдовство огнём пляшет на металлических перьях.   
На сколько хватит взмахов, прежде чем железо доберётся до её сердца?  
Оказалось — хватит, чтобы оставить город позади. Его грязь, его монстров и его мертвенный свет.

Наверху светит солнце. Оно золотом отражается в глазах феи, и это самое прекрасное, что Ворон видел в своей жизни.  
У настоящего колдовства цвет полуденного солнца. Ворон узнаёт это, когда с его руки осыпаются чёрные перья.   
Под солнцем даже бескрылым живётся свободно.

Железный город стонет, и потерянные человеческие души, служащие фонарями, вторят ему. Но стены его вмурованы в землю, крыши его приварены к прутьям, и никакие железные крылья не удержат его громадную злобу. Ему остаётся только шипеть и довольствоваться оторванными крыльями. Давно мёртвыми.


End file.
